


Sweet Darkness

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dark Bruce Wayne, First Kiss, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut only in chapter 2, Spanking, Top Jeremiah Valeska, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce finally decides to let his dark side triumph.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Set free

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put I Did Something Bad by Taylor Swift on loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/4svZDCRz4cJoneBpjpx8DJ?si=BcbY9UIlQYWvXNCYGTKTkA  
> 
> 
> Day two: Dark! Bruce
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

They say killing is bad.

Bruce didn't want to kill Raul, but both times they were.... so good.

Bruce tried to forget, the villians in the city were enough, but he didn't feel he could ignore the flames passing through his veins. Especially now that Jeremiah was constantly trying to make Bruce see what he did for Gotham. He did see. He really did. But he couldn't see, he spent his life fighting the shadows inside him, if he gave up, all this fighting would be worthless. 

He thought that the first time he killed Raul, he could come back, now that he killed a second time, he's not so sure, when he had killed Raul for the first time, Jeremiah wasn't there, his dark side was controlled, but now his whole body was begging him to follow Jeremiah, to let him show how much they can change the city, to love him without fear.

More and more Bruce was sure that his good side would lose. He always thought that maybe Gotham should really fall, in order to resurrect, so they could shape Gotham as they wanted. If some people would die, they would be necessary deaths. It had nothing to do with the sense of power, Bruce lied to himself.

And now he was going after Jeremiah, again, trying to stop Selina from killing him, he was afraid to have to choose between one of the two, Selina almost killing Jeremiah and him having to choose between ... Bruce and didn't want to think about it. And also did not want to think about who he obviously would choose. 

Bruce managed to infiltrate the tunnels easily, surprised him, he thought Jeremiah had a better security, or he was just waiting for Bruce.

When he spotted Jeremiah, he was dancing with Ecco, a feeling not so strange after these last few months invaded him, that fire possessing his body, and that insane will for blood. He wanted someone (he had in mind who) to die. Then he spotted Selina in disguise going toward Jeremiah, he had to act quickly, he didn't want to kill Selina, he didn't love her romantically, he came to that conclusion after he had killed Raul for the second time, and Jeremiah ran away, he was only using her as an excuse not to accept his feelings for Jeremiah, but he still loved her, platonically, Bruce didn't want to have to choose between them.

He looked at Ecco and Jeremiah, well, unfortunately someone would have to die, because it was necessary. What better way to stop Selina than to surprise her? Bruce took the knife he was holding in his belt since that night, he walked to Jeremiah and Ecco at the fastest speed and with less noise than he could, the two only noticed him when it was too late, Jeremiah looked at him with curiosity, Ecco looked at him with anger, he lifted the knife and put himself between Jeremiah and Ecco, blocking Jeremiah's body if Selina came close, and passed the knife down Ecco's throat.

It happened very quickly, he heard the sound of a knife being thrown to the ground and the noise of surprise that Selina made, Ecco's warm blood stained all his face and clothes, he threw the knife on the ground too, he was more surprised than they, he heard Jeremiah laughing, he looked fun, he couldn't take his eyes off Ecco's lifeless body.

"Oh Bruce, you never tire of surprising me" Bruce averted his eyes to look at Jeremiah, he saw at a glance of Selina's running away from Jeremiah's followers. When his eyes landed on the engineer, he could only see admiration, Bruce couldn't care less about what he had done, here, with Jeremiah, he could stop lying to himself, it was so pleasurable, Bruce could still feel the flames pouring down his body, the blood running down his face, and he opened a smile.

''She had it coming" It seemed like Jeremiah was about to kiss Bruce, but Bruce decided to take the initiative, and he passed his arms around Jeremiah's neck and put his lips together, Jeremiah quickly answered, putting his hands around Bruce's waist, his tongues fought for dominance, in the end Bruce gave a sigh letting Jeremiah win, it wasn't a fairytale kiss, it was a kiss of pure fire, Bruce felt as if the flames were consuming him. They were separated by shortness of breath, Jeremiah gave him a smile, Bruce could imagine why, he was sure his face was full of red lipstick, but he didn't see it to care. 

Jeremiah put his right hand on her cheek and stroked her with his thumb, "As much as I'd like to stay here with you, I think Selina has plans to come back." Jeremiah looks at Ecco's body and then turns his gaze to Bruce, "Come, let's clean you up.

•

Bruce thought that Jeremiah would hide in a smaller place, but he always had great tastes, not surprisingly Jeremiah choose a mansion, he probably killed the owners. 

"I'm really glad you finally chose to see what good we can do for Gotham, Bruce" he takes the brunette out of his thoughts of the mansion. Bruce smiles.

"I've always seen it, Jeremiah, I just wasn't ready to accept it." Bruce grabs Jeremiah's right hand and kisses him on the back, "Thanks for not giving up on me.''

"I would never give up on you, my dark knight.'' He approaches their faces.

"I just... I didn't want to let down the people that I love, but not being myself was killing me, when I slit Ecco's throat was so good, when I killed Raul both times it was the same thing," Bruce put they foreheads toghether.

"If they really love you, they'll accept you exactly the way you are, as I do" Jeremiah squeeze his hand to comfort you.

"I love you," Bruce suddenly says, "I just wanted to be the first to say it, since you didn't say all the words." Jeremiah lets out a laugh and puts the other hand on his waist, Bruce wraps his arms around his neck again.

"I love you too'' And then Jeremiah put they his lips toghther, it was pure fire, his tongues fighting for control again, Jeremiah wins again, Jeremiah brings his bodies closer, he bites Bruce's lower lip, the brunett releases a low groan and separates his lips.

"Shower first, I won't have sex with you with Ecco's blood on me" Bruce put distance between him and Jeremiah.

"I never thought you'd be so jealous." Jeremiah grabs Bruce's hands guiding him into the shower.

"Oh, really remind me who shot Selina when I'm sure it wasn't part of the plan?" Bruce provokes him.

"I never said I wasn't" Jeremiah blinks at him. They enter the room "There are black clothes your size in the closet" Bruce gives him a look "I was hoping you might decide to pass by" Jeremiah gives Bruce a kiss "Now go take a shower"

"I never said you couldn't get in the shower with me" Bruce puts his hand on Jeremiah's chest.

"Again, you never tires of surprising me..." Jeremiah lets himself be pulled into the bathroom by Bruce.


	2. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives himself to Jeremiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I put Seventeen by Troye Sivan in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7iyKbBjb2fmTnTfCjCh7ER?si=r3oB1TcDTiugTVvbgVWKBQ
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

They entered the bathroom, Bruce was already taking off Jeremiah's tie and coat, while Jeremiah had already taken off the top of Bruce's clothes, Jeremiah pulled him into a kiss full of fire as they walked toward the shower. Having taken off all his clothes, Jeremiah turned on the shower and broke the kiss between them to bite Bruce's neck, the brunette groaned. 

"Miah" Bruce let out a low groan as he closed his eyes. Jeremiah froze for a second because of the new nickname, he walked away and looked at Bruce, then pushed him to the wall and rosed his two erections together, Bruce bit his lips to hold the moan, the engineer noticed and put his hand on the boy's penis and squeezed him, Bruce moaned loudly.

"Don't hold his sounds Bruce" Jeremiah released his penis and Bruce whined in protest. He turned Bruce over to the wall and started soaping the brunette's body.

"Miah..." Bruce whined again trying to press his ass against Jeremiah's penis.

"Patience Bruce, we don't want your first time in a shower, right?" Bruce wondered how Jeremiah knew that, but decided not to ask, he let Jeremiah soak him and rinse him, when Jeremiah made sure that all of Ecco's blood was taken from Bruce's body, he turned off the shower, they came out of the box and dried themselves.

"Now I think th-" Jeremiah couldn't finish his sentence before Bruce stuck his lips to his, he passed his legs around Jeremiah's waist, while Jeremiah put his hands on his hips and guided them to bed, they fell with Jeremiah on Bruce, the millionaire bit Jeremiah's lip a little hard enough to make him moan, he threw his hips forward to try and press his erections.

"Always in a hurry, Bruce" Jeremiah interrupts his kiss and stands up, Bruce whines "I didn't know you were so needy, Bruce," he says, opening the desk drawer on the side of the bed and grabbing a tube of half-used lubricant, Bruce felt the same feeling earlier of anger, Jeremiah must have noticed why he let out a laugh and came back putting himself between Bruce's legs "I haven't used with anyone else but myself" he puts a pillow under Bruce's ass and opens the tube "Do you finger yourself Bruce?” Bruce turns red. 

"Yes... Sometimes" He admits by biting his lips and getting redder. 

"Lovely" It seemed more like Jeremiah was saying to himself than to Bruce, so he didn't bother to answer "Do you think about me, Bruce?" Jeremiah talks as he rubbed some lubricant on his fingers and a little bit on Bruce's doorway, he contorted cause of the cold, Jeremiah's hand held him in place "Don't move."

"I... Yes," Bruce never thought he'd admit it out loud, let alone to Jeremiah, but he never thought he'd have his legs open, Jeremiah between them, and preparing him. Jeremiah pushes a finger in his entrance, Bruce releases a low groan, trying not to move his hips.

"What do you think abou?" Jeremiah speaks softly, inserting another finger inside Bruce and starting to move, the brunette was dropping louder groans. 

"With you preparing me, opening me, sometimes with your tongue, then you'd kiss me and fuck me" Bruce was already losing his shame at that moment, his mind was cloudy with pleasure.

"Oh Bruce, you're doing so well, taking my fingers as if you were made for it" He inserts a third finger and continues to make movements back and forth, Bruce puts his hands on the sheets squirming, his erection was pulsing "Will you take my dick so well Bruce?" He takes off his fingers and opens Bruce's legs further, when the brunette didn't answer, he slapped Bruce hard on the boy's right thigh, "Answer me when I talk to you Bruce." The lowly whining millionaire never thought he'd be so pleased to submit to Jeremiah, he feels he should be ashamed, but he can't find it in himself to feel ashamed, only Jeremiah would see him vulnerable like that, nobody else, and he never needed to be ashamed of Jeremiah. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll take his dick as if I were made for it," he says breathlessly, Jeremiah smiles.

"Good" He puts the head of his penis in Bruce's entrance and pushes it halfway through at once, Bruce squeals a loud groan writhing and scratching the sheets, tears of pleasure comes in his eyes. He dreamed of this moment, he felt so full, there was a bit of burning but it was not important, the important thing was Jeremiah the filling. So Jeremiah pushes the other half at once.

" _OH GOD_ " Bruce shouts, clinging to the sheets as if holding him by his life. He felt his hole squeeze against Jeremiah's penis.

"It's not him," Jeremiah says, going out halfway and then pushing it all over again with force, the Moreno feels tears in his eyes again, he gave up the sheets and passed his arms around Jeremiah scratching his back.

"Jeremiah, **Jeremiah** , _Miah_ " Bruce whined his name out repeatedly as Jeremiah continued with his impulses, Bruce saw stars, he tried to carry his hands to his neglected penis but Jeremiah took his wrists and held them over his head.

"When you come, it will be for my dick, and only my dick, Bruce" Bruce cries loudly.

"I ca-" He couldn't finish the sentence, he felt Jeremiah touch a point inside his body and he actually saw stars " _ **JEREMIAH**_ " Bruce screamed.

"Of course you can my prince" Bruce's penis was already leaking, Jeremiah kept hitting Bruce's sweet spot repeatedly, the brunette couldn't control his increasingly loud groans. Jeremiah whispers in his ear about how good Bruce is for him, how well he leads him, how open. And with this, Bruce felt his body convulse and he had the longest orgasm of his life. Jeremiah still hadn't stopped his movements, they just kept going faster. Bruce wept for overestimation.

"Oh Bruce, you're doing so well, you're going to stay and take everything I have to give, aren't you?" Bruce scratched Jeremiah's back hard, still writhing, his body was divided between wanting to go out and taking more, so he just stood there taking everything Jeremiah had to give, after a few minutes he felt another orgasm coming, his penis already hard again, which he thought was impossible, he was so exhausted, but then his waist was throwing forward again and he was spilling a liquid. Jeremiah comes right after pouring his liquid over Bruce's hole. 

"You did so good, my darling" Jeremiah kisses his forehead as he picks up Bruce and turns him up, the pillow in his belly, Bruce was trying to control his breathing, he wondered what Jeremiah was doing. He could feel Jeremiah's cum flowing between his thighs, so he felt a tongue in his hole, the immediate reaction of Bruce's body was to move away by over-stimulation, but Jeremiah's hands held his ass and held it in place, Bruce could only sigh as he felt Jeremiah's tongue lick, spin inside him, suck. Tears of pleasure falling down Bruce's face, he continues to weep, Jeremiah rubs his tongue against his prostate and Bruce's body tries to turn back, Jeremiah gives him a hard slap on the ass, and Bruce cries.

"I told you not to move, Bruce, when will you learn the lesson?" Jeremiah licks Bruce again, but this time an arm circled his waist pulling him down and holding him there, then he felt another slap, Bruce held his breath, it was stronger, then another and another came, tears rolled back in Bruce's face, he felt so good, he couldn't describe the feeling, he felt destroyed and was so good. Bruce lost count of how many slaps he had, Jeremiah continued to eat his hole, until Bruce realized that his penis was hard again, and minutes later he was coming for the third time. Jeremiah continues, after a few minutes he stops, Bruce feels the weight of his look in his hole, which was pulsating, and then he moves and lies next to Bruce, pulling him to his chest.

"I feel so destroyed. It's so good," Bruce sees himself talking as he tucked the best he could into Jeremiah's chest on his stomach, and the engineer began to caress his back.

"I know my dark knight" Jeremiah gives Bruce a kiss on the head. "I thought you liked rough sex." 

"Thank you" Bruce whispers as he felt his eyelids closing and his sleep consuming him, not before he heard:

"All for you, my prince"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
